


"Because..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drunk Sex, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, Rating May Change, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: {When she woke up, she found herself in a strange bed, got dressed, and almost run into a student, who looked at her and laughed: ,,Oh shit, I swear, that was too much yesterday… for a second I thought you were that Mills-Bitch…“ she said, and went into her room.And that was the moment, Regina was so glad for the alcohol… she left the house as fast as possible, and went home…A few days later she was teaching again, and couldn’t take her eyes of Emma… she almost pleaded, that it was not Emma, she had had fucked… not because Emma was her student, no… at least that wasn’t the only reason… the other reason was more the fact, that she had had a slight crush on that young woman.She didn’t know, why she was even thinking about the possibility it could have been Emma, until…}Why had Regina slept in a house on the campus?What had happened between her and Emma?if you don´t like GP-stories, then don´t read them...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... this is a GP-story, so please... please... pleeeeaaaase just don't read it, if you can't handle transgender, the 21. century, or whatever it is, that let you think: ,,I hate those stories, so I have to write sth like: Girls don't have penises..." or something else, to show my hate..." 
> 
> I needed to say that, after my last GP-story... but here's the next one, and with every hateful comment, I will write another GP-story... there's enough shit out there, and I don't think, we need any more hate... especially not in fanfics...
> 
> For the rest of you guys... please forgive me any grammar mistake, spelling mistake, or whatever...
> 
> PS: I wasn‘t sure about the rating...

Halloween at college was just a bigger party than at high school. In every house on the campus was a different party, different drinking games, but the same rule: drink as much as you can, but do not vomit into the pool…

Very easy to understand, but Emma didn't want that this year, so she left her room late at night, dressed like a white swan (short skirt, high heels, white corsage and a black feather mask that she had painted around her eyes herself ) with red contact lenses.

She walked passed her classmate’s room, and thanks to the open door, she could see how Ruby was bend over the table, and some guy in a Zombie costume right behind her. Emma quickly walked downstairs to avoid the loud moan, that came, the moment she opened the door…

On the streets were almost the whole college in costumes, and on their ways to get drunk… one guy had had dropped his cup, and just stood there, and looked down at the red cup.

Emma smirked at this sight, and got into her car, and almost run over another zombie…

 _“Don´t they have other costumes?!“_ She thought to herself, and rolled her eyes. _“Last year Vampires, and this year fucking Zombies…“_

She drove into the city, parked her car in front of a well known club, went in, and paid a bit more, to get a VIP-wristband. With that band she didn’t had to show her drivers license everywhere, to prove that she was 22, and got as many drinks, as she wanted, and her personal plan for this night was: getting drunk, and perhaps pick someone up. Some hot girl perhaps…

She walked through the crowd of dancing people, someone gave her a long vial with red liquid in it, and she smelled at it. It smelled like strawberries, and schnapps. She didn’t know that guy, so she couldn’t be sure, if there would be something else in it, so she dropped it in the next trash can, before she saw those long vials at the bar, and she decided to bought a few of them.

She was sitting for a few minutes, drinking two of those vials, before she decided to walk around, to look around…

There were a few women with nothing more on, than thongs and bras, or just a thong and nipple cover, and they were dancing in cages, whose were hanging down the ceiling…

Emma smirked at them, and continued her way through the crowd, until she entered another floor, with much louder music, than downstairs. The only lights here were some violet, blue, and green spotlights, but that was enough for Emma to spotted a woman in a long, red-black dress… at least Emma guessed it was red… she had had a diadem in her hair, and she was also wearing a dark red mask.

She went over to her, and offered her one of the vials, she still had, and asked: ,,A Shot of blood, your Majesty?“

The woman looked at Emma, and smirked wide, before she took the vial with a second of hesitation: ,,That wasn’t even the worst pick-up line, I’ve heard tonight…“ she scrutinized Emma, and asked: ,,Naughty Swan?!“

,,Sexy Swan…“ Emma corrected her, and pointed at her breasts: ,,Naughty Swan was just with two feathers, as nipple cover.“

The woman raised an eyebrow, smirking even wider, before she took the shot, and offered Emma another drink…

,,Why the red contact lenses?“ The woman asked after a few moments, in which Emma had let her eyes wandered over the woman, and those full breasts, whose were pushed up even higher, than Emma´s.

,,Did you ever saw “Black Swan“ ?“

,,No…“ she said ,,But it looks damn hot on you!“ She added right into Emma´s ear, who blushed heavily, knowing the woman had had already a few more drinks, but she didn’t care…

She nodded at the dance floor, the other woman nodded, and they went into the crowd of people, and started dancing…

The night went on, the drinks went more, and at some point, Emma felt not only the woman’s hands on her hips… she also felt her pelvis at her back, and something hard on her butt.

Emma turned around at the woman, who looked in a slight shock at Emma.

,,I- I´m sorry… it’s… erm…“

Emma smirked, leaned in, and just pulled the woman closer, and kissed her…

The woman returned the kiss, and Emma pulled her away from the crowd, and to the toilets… the alcohol was already working, because she didn’t even care about the woman’s name… she didn’t realized how they’d managed it into a cabin… the only thing she realized was, when she was pressed against the wall, and when the other woman’s cock entered her from behind… she moaned out loud, and placed her Hands on the wall in front of her, while she received a vey good fuck…

She didn’t really planned to take the woman home with her, or sucking on the long cock… nor riding the woman, until every went black… but when she woke up in the morning, the other half of her bed was empty, and she hadn’t had any idea how on earth her thong managed it on the ceiling lamp…

**_tbc..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Regina hadn’t planned it, to get that drunk, but that woman in the Swan`s costume on the party was a kind of… far too much for her… she was so hot in that short skirt, and that corsage, that Regina had had a hard one, when they had started their first dance…

Just later the woman in front of her, felt something, when Regina had pressed her had cock against the woman´s butt by accident… she was ready for everything, because she was familiar with every insult that could come… she was familiar with women who had slapped and kicked her, because of that… she was familiar with people pushing her head into a toilet because they had find out about her little problem… she had had changed school, town, and even the country a few times, until her first crush, a cheerleader, had told her not to let these bullies get her down.Her name was Lydia, and she was Regina’s first kiss, first female body she had ever touched, and the first one, who had touched her…

She definitely had helped Regina a lot, but she was also the first who had hurt her the most… it was the first Christmas, since they were together (and since they had had sex in every possible position), when she was invited to Christmas dinner with Lydia’s family,

Everything went fine, Regina had had talked about baseball with Lydia’s dad, and at some point the conversation went to the subject: boyfriend.

Regina had smiled at Lydia, who had smiled at her parents, saying: ,,There’s that football player, I’m interested in…“

,,What?!“ Regina knew how she just couldn’t hold it back, and Lydia had had looked at her, and had nodded: ,,Yes. Billy the Quarterback.“

,,You’ve got to be kidding me.“

,,What’s your problem, Regina?“ Lydia’s dad had had asked, and there it was: Lydia`s shaking head, but hadn't she told Regina that she shouldn't let bullies get her down?! Hadn't she told Regina never to hide behind something she wasn't?!

,,Lydia… what’s going on…?“ Her mother had had asked, and Lydia started crying, and had told her parents something about her being drunk, and accidentally kissed Regina, but that it hadn’t meant a thing…

That was definitely the last time, Regina had had left a town… and now that woman was standing in front of her, after feeling her hard cock. Regina apologized, but she wasn’t ready for the kiss that came… and it was a deep, and good kiss… she was too drunk to control herself any longer, and the next thing she knew was, that they were standing in a toilet cabin, and that she was pressing the blond woman against the wall, fucking her…

When she woke up, she found herself in a strange bed, got dressed, and almost run into a student, who looked at her and laughed: ,,Oh shit, I swear, that was too much yesterday… for a second I thought you were that Mills-Bitch…“ she said, and went into her room.

And that was the moment, Regina was so glad for the alcohol… she left the house as fast as possible, and went home…

A few days later she was teaching again, and couldn’t take her eyes of Emma… she almost pleaded, that it was not Emma, she had had fucked… not because Emma was her student, no… at least that wasn’t the only reason… the other reason was more the fact, that she had had a slight crush on that young woman.

She didn’t know, why she was even thinking about the possibility it could have been Emma, until…

,,You went as a white Swan?! Tell me next time, so we could go together as black Swan and white Swan!“ Regina heard Amy, and felt the color leaving her face…

“Breathe…“ she reminded herself, and while she heard Emma’s laughing, she continued with her lesson, after which she gave Amy a few extra homework to do.

,,What, why?“

,,Because it seems impossible for you to shut up in my class.“ Regina said, and Amy left the room…

,,Have you ever asked yourself, why people call you a Bitch, Mills?“

Regina turned around, faced Emma, and was about to answer, when Emma smirked at her: ,,I’m just mocking you a bit, Mills…“

,,Well… there is a reason, why I am a Bitch during my lessons, Ms Swan. Yes I do know why students are calling me Bitch. Would you like to know?“

Emma nodded, and Regina just said: ,,Because…“

,,Because…?“ Emma asked, but Regina just left the room, letting a confused Emma behind her, what was funny enough, to forget the Halloween party-problem for a moment…

It was later that day, when she found a piece of paper in her coat…

_“I think, you are playing the hard Bitch during your lessons, because you either hate us, or don’t like ass-kisser… I would like to believe the last one, Mills. Because…_

_-Swan.“_

Regina smirked at the note, went home, and thought about the possible rest of the sentence… but even if the thoughts, of the possible end of the sentence forced her to remember the Halloween night, she couldn’t deny, that she liked the picture of her fucking Emma… a lot… more than she should, because it weren’t only the thoughts of them having sex, no… it was more the fact, that she had had the chance to kiss Emma… but how on earth should she tell her about that, and she knew, she had to talk with Emma about it…

**_tbc..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

“Perhaps I should just forget it…“ Regina thought to herself… knowing it wasn’t the first time in two weeks, she had had that thought…

She knew that Emma definitely was that white Swan, but did they really had had sex…?

It was that day, when Emma passed her when she could smell a perfume… a very familiar perfume… she stopped, and it was exactly that moment, when she remembered exactly what had happened… she remembered the whole night… she remembered that white Swan… dancing with her, kissing her, and pushing her against the wall in the toilet´s cabin… she remembered the moment, she had had turned Emma around, kissing her neck, and how she had entered her from behind… she remembered how good it felt, and felt her trousers tighten…

“Oh fuck…“ she thought to herself, knowing that she really had to talk with Emma…

With that thought in mind, she wrote a little note, and put it in Emma’s jacket, the next time she passed her student, and when she turned around, she saw how Emma looked also back at her, pulling the note out of her jacket…

It was in the middle of the night, when Emma entered her car, and sat down on the passenger`s seat.

,,You know… normal people are talking in an office, or in a room… why did you wanted to talk to me in the middle of the night, in your car?“

,,Because I needed a place to talk to you as Regina, and not as your teacher, Emma… and I didn’t wanted to talk about this per mail…“ Regina said, and they looked at each other, before Regina asked: ,,Where have you been at Halloween Night?“

,,Erm… I was in a club in town, why…?“

,,Were you dressed as a white swan…?“

Emma nodded, and Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds, and took a few deep breaths, before she said: ,,I think we had have sex in this night.“

None of them both said anything for… what felt like hours, until Emma blinked a few times, asking: ,,Sorry… what?!“

,,Yes… Emma… I swear I haven’t planned it… we both were drunk, and… it just happened…“ Regina said, and Emma didn’t know, what she could say, nor what she should say…

,,We… we were drunk…“

,,Yes, Emma-“ Regina started, but stopped when she saw Emma’s gentle smile.

,,What…?“

,,Well… that is actually the point… I mean I can remember a few things, especially since you’ve mentioned it… but it’s alright…“

,,Why…? Emma, why is this fine with you?! I’m your teacher, and it shouldn’t have happened at all.“

,,Because I like you, Regina!“ Emma said a bit louder, before she continued: ,,Because I like you, and I’m… a kind of sad, that I can’t remember all of it… I remember that you wore a beautiful dress, that we danced together, that we were kissing, and… and I remember your kisses… I remember your soft lips, and I swear to whomever you want, I don’t want to forget that… and-“

Regina just couldn’t stop herself, so she placed a hand in Emma’s neck, and pulled her in for a kiss, which Emma returned as passionate as Regina had started it…

The kiss grew into more passion, until Emma was sitting on Regina’s lap, and they slowly pulled apart, when Emma felt the bulge in Regina`s trousers, and looked down.

,,We’ve fucked in the toilet of the club…“ Emma whispered, and Regina nodded a bit afraid of Emma’s reaction, but the blonde looked back in her eyes, and smiled.

,,I would like to offer you something…“

,,What…?“ Regina asked gentle, and glad Emma hadn’t had change her opinion…

,,I would like to finish my year, and after that I would like to go out with you… it might be a bit… bold or something like that, but-“ a soft finger was placed on her lips, and she looked back at Regina.

,,I would like to know you too…“

She had had only a few more months until Emma could finally leave college… it wasn’t like it was not good, or something like that, but she had something in mind, that made her smirk wide: Regina… she was finally able to meet the woman on daylight, at her home, and not anymore in the middle of the night in her teacher´s car, where they were snogging like teenagers…

And the first thing she did, when she was back at home in her flat, she had had searched for, during school time, she wrote Regina:

_“Movie night at your place?“_

_“I was wondering, when you would be asking… ;)“_

Emma laughed, and wrote back:

_“Tomorrow?“_

_“Tomorrow would be fine… 7pm? I make dinner.“_

_“The Evil Queen can cook?“_

_“Yes, Darling… I can do so much more… wonderful things ;)“_

Emma felt her own arousal growing, and she was very close to write Regina how wet she was, but that would be might too much, so she put her phone aside, and took a very long hot bath…

She drove to Regina the next evening, they had a wonderful meal, with the most delicious lasagna, Emma had ever eaten before… after dinner Regina opened a bottle of wine, and the sat down on the huge sofa in Regina’s living room, where four people could sleep…

While they were watching the first movie, Emma was curious, about Regina’s little friend, so she slid a bit closer… Regina smirked, and stroke over Emma’s hand, before she leaned and started kissing Emma’s neck…

,,I want you…“ Emma whispered, and they started kissing on the sofa… the movie was completely forgotten, when they undressed each other slowly, and Emma stroke over her former teacher’s abs, over her arms, her breasts… and over her ass…

Regina moaned, and placed kissed all the way down from Emma’s neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, until she reached Emma’s wetness… she licked her, and moved her tongue in and out of the blond, who was moaning out loud… but she wanted more… she wanted to feel Regina…

,,Gina…“

,,Patience…“ Regina whispered, and brought the blond to her first orgasm, until she finally entered her…

,,Let me tell you a secret…“ Regina said, while they were lying in each other´s arms later, and while Regina stroke through Emma’s hair.

,,I would have probably quit, if you would have had another year…“

,,Really…? Why…?“

,,Because I love you, Emma… because I loved you long before that shitty Halloween party… I was away from the campus that night, because I wanted to keep myself as far away from you as possible… because I was afraid… afraid, I would see you with another woman… I… I know it’s stupid, but-“

She was interrupted by soft lips, and they looked at each other, before Emma said: ,,I love you too, Regina… and I also was afraid, of seeing you with someone else, because I also have feelings for you since… a long time…“

_**No more Chapters... why...?** _

_**Because... this is the End ;)** _


End file.
